Answer
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Sequel to Question! Travis is trying to come to terms with Wes and Zane's relationship. In the process does he end up hurting both men beyond what a simple 'sorry' can fix? Slash, homophobic language.


Sequel to Question. Not much to it just some angst. Thank you to everyone that reviewed (You know who you are). I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Travis," Zane said when I sat next to him at the bar.

"Hey," I said ordering a beer.

Wes and Zane had been dating for a little over four months now. In those months I could see a difference in Wes. He was happier then he had been in awhile. Maybe even happier then when he was with Alex.

There was only one problem. I didn't trust Zane. He swoops in out of nowhere and suddenly Wes is like a new person. Okay, so he was the same at work, but everything about him changed when he started talking about Zane.

Zane stared at me for a moment before looking back down at the papers in front of him. We sat there in complete silence for almost ten minutes until Zane closed the paper filled folder and turned towards me.

"Is something wrong, Travis?" Zane asked taking his glasses off.

"Something wrong with me wanting to get to know my partners boyfriend?" I asked placing my bottle down.

"Not at all. In fact, I'd rather like that. If you turn off cop mode and tell me why you were asking about me around my school."

"You know about that?"

"My students call me their favorite for a reason. They tell me a lot of things. So much that I'm actually considering getting a degree in psychology to help them better. Imagine my surprise when I ask them to describe the detective that was asking them questions about me."

I nodded my head softly when I heard that. I had to admit that I was impressed by this. Though I'd feel better if I had actually gotten any answers out of any of this students or colleagues.

Over the past two months I had been going around to people who knew Zane hoping that maybe I'd get a hint about the man. Every time I asked a question though it felt like I was getting a run around.

"Travis," Zane said running a hand through his hair, "I'm trying my best to keep my head on straight right now, but I've had an extremely bad day and Wes is refusing to let anyone in his room since he got the flu. Will you please just tell me what is going on?"

"What are you doing to Wes?" I asked staring at him.

"What?"

Staring in Zane's eyes I saw that my question hurt him. That wasn't all that surprising. I was basically accusing him of abusing Wes, but I had to know what was going on.

"I have done nothing to Wes," Zane said glaring at me, "You want to know why he acts so differently around me ask him because this is the only way I've ever known him to act. I have class in the morning, Detective Marks, so I must cut this conversation off. Good night."

As Zane walked away a sigh fell from my lips. I knew that it was stupid to ever think that Wes would be in an abusive relationship, but everything was so different. I didn't know what to think.

Standing up I slowly made my way out of the hotel hoping that I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life. I really was just trying to look out for my partner if that made sense.

*Chapter Two*

"What is wrong with you, Travis?" Wes said Monday morning.

"I see you're feeling better," I said smiling slightly.

I grabbed my jacket off of my desk and started to make my way out of the precinct. We had a session with Dr. Ryan in ten minutes and I was hoping that this was one of those times that the drive would be silent.

"Travis," Wes said catching up to me, "Did you really insinuate that Zane is abusing me in some way?"

"Can you blame me?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders, "You're not you around him. You're subdued."

"I'm not _subdued_. I just don't have to be in charge. Is that so hard to believe? That I like not having to be the responsible one?"

Shaking my head I climbed into the car. Wes not being Wes around Zane didn't make any sense. He hadn't even acted this way when he was with Alex, but he wasn't as happy as he is now.

The drive was silent like I wanted, but I had hoped it wasn't going to be an angry silence. Why couldn't they see that I was just trying to make sure that Wes was safe and happy?

Parking the car Wes quickly went upstairs completely ignoring me. A sigh slipped from my lips as I tried to figure out what to do. Maybe I should see if Dr. Ryan could talk to Wes.

"Wes, Travis," Dr. Ryan said with a smile, "Thank you for joining us."

Wes didn't say anything, but he did move his chair away from mine. Maybe that was worse then if he started yelling at me. At least if he was yelling he was actually talking to me.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Ryan said confused.

"Travis seems to think I'm in an abusive relationship," Wes said not looking at me.

Dr. Ryan's eyes widened for a second before they landed on me. She didn't really look all that pleased with me and I couldn't blame her. That didn't mean that I was any less worried.

"You're being abused by a woman?" Clyde asked cocking an eyebrow, "Is that even possible?"

"It's very possible for woman to be the abusive one in the relationship," Wes said glaring at him, "And no I'm not in an abusive relationship with a woman for two important facts. One, it's not abusive. Two, I'm dating a man."

Everything seemed to freeze when Wes said that. After last time anything to do with homosexuality was brought up Clyde freaked out and that, of course, had hurt Wes though we hadn't known.

"You're a fag?" Clyde asked standing up.

"No," Wes said deathly calm, "A fag is a cigarette. I'm in love with a man."

"That's sick. You're going to burn in Hell."

"I'm pretty sure that if I was going to go to Hell it wouldn't be for this. I can't control who I fall in love with and I don't want to. I love Zane and that's all that matters. If you don't like that, fine. Don't like it. Nothing you say or do is ever going to change that."

Staring at Wes in surprise, but pride, I realized how stupid I was being. Wes had changed and I wasn't ready for that change to happen. I had attacked his relationship because I had no idea how to handle it.

Wes was standing up for this love of Zane though. The way any person would defend the one they loved. I couldn't hide from it anymore. They were together and that's how they were going to stay.

"I think that's enough for today," Dr. Ryan said standing up, "Clyde, please stay after everyone has left."

Wes moved quickly and was out the door and down the stairs before I could even think. He had every right to be mad at me. Probably would stay mad at me for awhile, but I hoped maybe he could see why I had done what I did.

"Stop," I said grabbing his arm before he could get into the drivers' seat, "I'm driving."

"You're not driving my car, Travis," Wes almost growled out.

"Yes I am. Just, once, let me apologize."

Wes stared at me for a moment doubt filling his eyes before he went around to the passengers' side. Getting into the car I couldn't help but hope that what I was about to do was going to be enough.

The drive was quiet and Wes kept looking around trying to figure out where we were going. It would have been easy if he had actually taken time to think about it, but he was upset with me and not thinking all that clearly.

When I pulled in front of the college Zane worked at I heard Wes cuss under his breath. If I had to guess I would think that he didn't want me to see Zane again. Maybe I had upset the man more then I thought.

As we got out of the car I saw Wes start to open his mouth, but I started to walk quickly to Zane's classroom. It was a sentiment to how much time I had spent here when I didn't even have to think about where I was going.

It didn't take long for us to get to the classroom. The door was wide open and I saw Zane talking to one of his student. The student was grinning wildly and balancing a few books in his hands.

"Go, Chris," Zane said laughter in his voice, "And try not to overdo your class schedule again."

"Are you sure you can help, Professor Cross?" Chris asked curiously.

"I'll do everything I can. Go."

Chris nodded quickly before racing out of the room barely muttering a hello to Wes and I. That hello was enough to draw Zane's attention to us though. I had to say he didn't look all that happy to see me.

"Before both of you go off on me," I said raising my hands, "I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Zane asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. After what happened with Clyde…"

"Clyde? The homophobe? What he do this time?"

"Wes told everyone that I thought he was in an abusive relationship. Clyde jumped in asking if girls could be abusive and Wes said he was dating a guy. Anyway, all of that made me think and I realized why I was acting this way."

Taking a deep breath I looked between Zane and Wes and smiled sadly. It was going to be harder then I had thought. At the end I had to find a way to explain what was going on in my head though.

"Honestly," I said softly, "I don't think I was ready to admit that you were together. I'm sorry. Wes, I never saw you dating another man, but you're happy and like you said that's all that matters."

"You accused Zane of being abusive because you weren't ready to admit our relationship is real?" Wes asked slowly.

"Told you," Zane said smiling, "Though I have to admit being called abusive is not going to be my favorite memory and hopefully never brought up again, but I told you he just needed time, Wes."

I looked between Wes and Zane in surprise. They had been upset with me, but now it was like they had completely forgiven me for everything. Was it really that easy to apologize to them?

"Travis," Zane said stepping closer to me, "I love Wes. I would never hurt him on purpose. Okay?"

"Okay," I said nodding my head.

"Hey, this weekend I'm moving into a new house. If you help us I'll cook."

Wes gave a snort causing Zane to smile. It looked like there was an inside joke there that I wasn't getting. They hadn't been dating long and they already had inside jokes like this?

"Okay, Wes will cook," Zane said grinning, "Are you in?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I'm in."


End file.
